


Let Me

by thekindtocriticize



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Girl Direction, My First Fanfic, all the boys are cisgirls, because I am :), everyone is very slutty in this, hehe, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindtocriticize/pseuds/thekindtocriticize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have known they'd be bestfriends since they first glanced at each other. But a drunken kiss at a sleepover might change some things... </p><p>or<br/>Girl Direction au where Harrys had a thing for Louis at the start but hasn't even admitted to Louis that she's a *whispers* lesbian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is a bit enjoyable to read, its my first fic cut me some slack..  
> ~~have a swell time with this first chapter I'll be up with chapt 2 by the end of July , which hopefully is not too long for whoever decides to read this  
> \----  
> promo me ;)

Harry looked up from her textbook. There, Louis was standing with her glasses perched at the end of her nose, smiling down at her.

"What?" Harry asks, her goofy grin emerging. It always emerged around Louis.

"Oh, nothing." Louis says, trying hard to be nonchalant. Louis then rounds the large table and sits In the chair next to Harry. The chairs are big and blocky, have no cushion at all, but Louis has no trouble sliding the wooden chair out and scooting herself back in.

"Have I got pen on m' face?" Harry asks, already digging for her small mirror in the pocket of her bookbag. Louis stops her though, flicking her hand away. Harry settles her hands back on the table. With expectant eyes, Harry waits for Louis to speak. Louis opens her mouth, such a pretty mouth, not that like, Harry stared at her mouth or anything. Her lips were just. Nice. Thin and pink. They resembled pretty pale flower petals.

"I've gotten my mom to agree on the sleepover, so now we've got to just invite people. Boys are allowed." Louis practically jumps out her seat. Harry sort of slumps, boys. Was all everyone talked about.

"Oh." Harry tries to play into her excitement, "Is Ethan going?" Harry brings her hand to her bottom lip, pinching it again and again. Louis hums, "Dunno. Should I invite him? It's sort of weird innit?" She hunches down and crosses one of her legs over the other, her skirt spread. "Why do you think it's weird? He's your boyfriend." Has been for 2 years and 3 months, she wants to add. But she won't. Last time she did Louis went total drama queen on her, saying she didn't mean for their relationship to be serious, that it just happened, she doesn't even like him that much, never spoke the word "love". That day Louis stormed out of Harry's room and stomped down her stairs, but heard the front door quietly shut since Harry's mother was in the kitchen making dinner for the two. When she asked where Louis ran off to, Harry had to lie and say Louis needed to babysit for the night. Dinner was really quiet that evening. Harry didn't really know If she was the one being yelled at to begin with. The two didn't talk for 4 days.

Harry brings her hand down to her lap and splays her fingers out. The yellow paint was fading a bit, but she couldn't chip it off with her nails, it was practically stuck to her. Louis sighs and rests her head on the table, "This isn't comfortable enough for my head." There's a frown in her voice. Harry springs into action, "Here." She turns halfway to grab the pink cardigan off her chair and slips it underneath Louis' when she raises her head up just an inch. Louis pats her right thigh as thanks.Their gazes meet. "Harry, do you think if we invite Zayn she'll come?" Harry ponders. Zayn. Cool girl, always has got a pack of cigs in her bag, sunglasses perched atop her head when they aren't allowed during lessons. She wore thick leather boots along with a leather jacket. It all went well with the school uniform surprisingly. Harry just shrugs. Louis pauses a moment her mind working.

"If I invite Ethan I'm afraid he'll laugh or something. He's been such an ass these days." She nearly whispers. "I'll probably ask him anyway. He's the only way we can get more boys to come. I think one of Ethan's mates likes you. " Louis smirks with a glint in her eyes. Harry rolls hers.

"Ladies, study hour is over." Someone says, Harry doesn't turn to see. Louis' hand is still pressed to her thigh for fucks sake. Louis though, turns and lifts her head from the makeshift pillow and finally releases her hand. "Hey mind if I borrow your cardigan? It's chilly out. I've got a free period next." Students with free periods were permitted to stay outside or stay in the library, not roam around hall's unless they had a pass with them. Harry nods immediate, "Yeah sure. Don't wanna stay in here?" Harry responds, packing her things quickly and flinging her bookbag over her shoulder. "Nah. Was gonna meet Ethan right now. How do I look?" Louis stands and pats her skirt down. Harry flicks her nose, "Cute as a button."

Louis glares, "You're supposed to say I look hot," she deadpans. Louis grabs Harry's right arm and hooks it so it crosses it with her left. They make their way out of Study Hall in synchronized step and Louis doesn't notice as Harry mumbles in agreement.

##

Harry is the last one to arrive at Louis' house the night of the Legendary Overnighter, as Niall had called it. Niall was very close to Louis, they had known eachother for longer than the 4 years Harry has but the two were seen more as "partners in crime", they could never be as close as Harry was to Louis. When Harry met Louis, it was the summer after 8th grade graduation. Harry was at a pool party with her ex best friend Grimmy and Louis was there too. They talked a bit there and after the party was over Louis didn't have a ride home so Harry offered her one. Louis was absolutely lovely with Harry's mother, she was polite and asked her questions, she didn't stay quiet on the ride all the way to the dark street she lived on. Harry and Louis exchanged numbers, promising to hang out again, and that entire summer they did. Harry and Louis just clicked, like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly, flapping its wings for the first time and soaring in the spring like it was the easiest thing in the world. It was second nature for them. At least, that's what it felt like to Harry. Liam, a cute brunette girl from Harry's Calculus class was invited as well. Liam was a the kind of person who was incredibly shy until you got to know them better. Harry would be surprised if she even spoke a word in front of the boys Louis had invited tonight. Well, Ethan invited. They were his friends after all.

Harry opens the front door since ringing the doorbell seemed unnecessary. When she steps inside she looks around to see a bunch of boys sitting on the couch In the living room. Louis is nowhere in sight, nor are any of the other girls Louis had invited.

"Ummmm." Harry is drawing a blank. All the boys faces are turned to look at her, and she spots Ethan's as one of them.

"Hey, um. Harry? The girls are actually out. They went to get some snacks for us, and movies." A boy, Stan, Harry is well known with since they virtually have the same courses at school, says. Harry hates Louis. And Niall. And Liam. And Zayn, if she even decided to come.

"Oh." She's still by the door and her bag is hanging awkwardly on her left shoulder. She licks her dry lips and walks slowly to the couch where, 1..2..3..4 are sitting and ..5..6.. boys are on the carpeted floor. Six fucking boys, two of six she actually briefly has acquainted before are here and she's alone with them by herself. Solitary, unison, absolutely alone. Harry isn't one to be nervous, but all six boys are looking at her expectantly and she's still wearing her school uniform and her hair is a bit frizzy because it's humid outside and she has to face these boys right here and right now. Or, she could flee, jump out the window, book a ticket to Iowa and never see them again. But, she supposes that'd be a bit pricey. And dangerous. Who knows what kind of fucks live in Iowa?

Harry sets her bag down, the one with her necessities for the night in it, and decides she'll just sit here with the two other boys and watch whatever they're watching on TV. Which apparently is basketball. Basketball.

Just as she's about to sit down, her hands subconsciously wrap around her bum to stop her skirt from swaying and revealing anything underneath, the boy closest to Harry says, "You can sit down on my lap." The boy next to him laughs and closes a hand over his face, as if its the funniest thing he's ever heard. Ethan looks bored and Stan is shooting the two boys a look. Harry likes Stan.

"Do I know you?" Harry says, a bit condescending she might add, as she sits down on the carpeted floor finally.

"No actually. Hi, I'm Matthew. Call me Matty." He reaches a hand down to her. She doesn't take it.

"And you are?" She turns to the boy who was oh so weak from laughter a minute ago.

"Amused." All of the boys erupt into laughter, inlcuding Stan. Ethan laughing the most. Harry rolls her eyes and turns to look at the bright screen. The boys settle down and talk amongst themselves, completely ignoring Harry in the process. Harry looks down to her nails, she still hasn't had time to repaint them. She watches as the basketball on the screen bounces one way, then the other, repeatedly. She's bored. It's been about fifteen minutes until finally the front door opens and she sees Nialls familiar blonde hair. Sighing in relief Harry gets up.

"Hey Harry," Liam greets first, her eyes smiling. She ignores the bags in her hands and leaps in for a hug, as if she hadn't seen her just 3 hours ago at school. Harry wraps her arms around her, steps aside to hug Niall, and will you look at that Zayn actually did come. She suppresses a wave at her instead.

"Where's Lou?" Harry questions.

"She's getting the last bags out from the car." Zayn points out the still open door cooly. She does everything cool.

"I'll go help." Harry skips outside only to come into view with Louis' pert bum in skinny jeans reaching for a plastic bag in the passenger seat of her car.

Harry slaps her bum playfully, "You're a bitch." She laughs.

Louis turns to look at her, the bag not quite settled in her hand, "Well hello to you too. Why?"

"You left me alone with strangers!" Harry says, grabbing one of the heavier bags Louis was having trouble with. "You know Ethan!" Louis smirks.

"Hardly. He hasn't spoken to me once since I got here. It was quite rude." It was true, the only time he spared a glance at her was when she barged in like she owned the place.

"You didn't wait up in my room?" Louis says walking towards the porch.

"No."

Louis looks over at her, "Why not?"

"It felt wrong to be in your room without you there." Harry shrugs. Louis hums, stepping carefully on the stairs. They make their way inside and ignore the boys to go to the kitchen and put all the things away. Zayn can be seen outside the back door, since its a glass sliding door. Harry watches as she puffs out a breath of smoke.

"She smokes?" Liam says to Niall, not noticing Louis and Harry entering. Niall nods, and rolls her eyes. "Why, you want to smoke one?" She jokingly says. Liam looks to Niall like she asked her to commit murder. Louis bursts out laughing which causes Liam to whine at the back of her throat, spinning around quickly, her eyes almost popping out.

"Don't look so scared, love. It's just me." Louis says, patting Liam on the head. Harry snickers and they all work together to put the unnecessary amount of cheese dip in the correct places. They all walk out to the living room and sit in front of the boys on the couch, Harry sitting between Zayn, who entered back inside the household and smells like fresh smoke, and Niall, who has absentmindedly started to braid her own hair. Liam is on the other side of Zayn and Louis is sitting on Ethans' lap on his insistence.

"See Harry? Why couldn't you comply like lovely little Louis over here?" Matthew says. Louis looks curiously over to Harry a frown in her face.

"Fuck off." Harry tries to laugh off, and the boys smile at her. I guess they like curse words, Harry thinks.

##

The night has been a bit boring, so the boys, inlcuding Zayn and Harry, insisted Louis snag a bottle of alcohol from atop the refrigerator. They're seventeen year olds. Despite Louis' protests, they convince her.

Which leads to a cliche game of spin the bottle.

Harry's a bit tipsy, Niall's getting handsy with one of the boys, Kyle, Harry believes, Liam's a bit green and Zayn and Louis are calmly drunk.

"Okay my turn!" Niall says, desperately reaching for the bottle. They're sat in a sloppy circle, each girl is sat between two boys, Louis is sat straight in front of her, Ethan close by, but talking to Matthew, who's at Louis' other side. They're acting as if she isn't even there between them.

Niall spins the bottle and of course it lands on Kyle, who equally seems excited to kiss Niall. They all watch as the couple pucker their lips and peck once

 "Oh, come on! That was barely a kiss!" Harry exclaims. The others agree whole heartedly. Harry smiles and looks to Louis, only to find Louis already staring back at her.

Niall and Kyle then start to full out snog, Niall wrapping her arms around Kyle's neck and about ready to wrap her legs around him too.

"Alright, Alright! Quit it you two, there's innocence to be kept around here." Stan says, nudging Liams arm.

Liam blushes and looks down to her lap

"Who's turn is it?" Someones voices.

"Luke!" Louis exclaims. Louis has always talked about Luke before, she said he had pretty hazel eyes, and dark hair that just willingly defied gravity, and Harry can finally see it now. The guy is beautiful. Louis had mentioned him being on Ethan's football team, he was older than them, and Louis said he was a sweetheart. She said once when Ethan was too drunk to pay attention to her at some party, she and Luke went on this stupid midnight adventure or something. Harry wasn't jealous or anything, it was just that Louis didn't want to reveal anything to Harry about that night. Harry doesn't know what he's doing here with the lot of them anyway, his beautiful face should be on a runway by now.

When Luke spins the bottle, it lands on Ethan.

"I'm not kissing him." Ethan dictates.

"Come on man, just a peck. You're breaking my heart." Luke jokes playfully, a hand over his heart.

The rest of them are insisting that Ethan kiss Luke but Ethan won't budge. They're all a bit upset that Ethan wouldn't kiss a bloke, well, just because he's a bloke, but everyone has their tastes. And besides, they're all too scared to voice their opinion. Ethan has his crazy eyes on.

"If you won't kiss me, who will?" Luke looks to the rest of them. Eyes darting around slowly then landing on Harry. Harry sits upright, "Me?" She points at herself, as if she couldn't believe Gorgeous Model Man would pick her to kiss. The rest of them are clapping, shouting, fucking hollering, so Harry just shrugs and knee-walks toward him. Harry is never one to displease a crowd. Harry and Luke makeout for a bit, he's definitely a good kisser, he was really gentle with her, which she liked a bit. When they seperate, Harry wipes her lips and mumbles, "Nice." They all laugh.

A couple of more spins of the bottle and finally its Louis' turn.

The bottle goes around and around and around and around and around and slows down to point between Louis and Harry directly. The boys all clap, and shout, whistling and getting their phones out, ready to start recording.

"Oi, calm down the lot of you!" Harry exclaims with a huge smile on her face. They don't calm down. Harry looks at Louis and she's got her bottom lip stuck between her teeth, a small smile on her lips. Its been a while since Harry had kissed a girl, the last time being a summer ago, when she met her ex girlfriend Jacqueline. They were temporary, a summer fling, but it was the summer that Harry knew she loved being with girls way more than she could be with boys. She never told Louis about Jacqueline. Let alone that she's kissed girls before. See, Harry was just...shy. And scared possibly. She knew Louis was cool with gay people, but she's never met anyone gay has she? Well except Harry in secret of course. But if she knew it'd be way different. If Louis knew, she'd probably ask if Harry has the hots for her. Which she doesn't. She doesn't. Then she'd avoid hugging Harry, stop giving her those incredible back massages whenever Harry complained about it aching, she would stop running her fingers through Harry's hair. She'd just avoid touching Harry in any way possible. It'd just be...weird.

The boys finally settle down, and Louis clears her throat, looking to Ethan, "Babe, its ok if we kiss right?" It was meant for just them, but everyone heard. "Fuck yes." Ethan laughed. The boys began clapping again, why were they still clapping?

Harry's heart was beating really fast, she's imagined Louis' lips far too many times, could probably draw them blindly on a piece of paper and etch them into her heart.

Harry scoots up as Louis inches forward, the two meeting in the middle of the circle, the empty bottle that got them into this mess is resting sideways between their knees. Everyone if just so dead quiet that it makes Harry smile. Louis closes her eyes and Harry takes time to look over Louis' delicate features.The alcohol relaxed her to no end, there wasn't a trace of hesistance in her face. So Harry opened her lips slightly and leaned in. A last exhale of breath releases onto Louis' lips as she connects their lips.

It's like in that tiny moment time started to move again because she could hear shuffling in the background and boys giggling like little schoolgirls. She hears the clicks of the phones around them and now knows they are being recorded. Which made Harry want to put on a show.

She grabbed Louis by the waist and leaned in closer while their lips get slick and slot together perfectly. Louis starts to tease her tongue into Harry's mouth, Harry opens and let her run her tongue over her teeth, then over her bottom lip. Harry couldn't conceal the gentle hum at the back of her throat. Harry then gripped her hands away from Louis' hips and slid them into her hair, Louis opens her mouth impossibly wider while turning her head slightly so that their noses brush and suddenly it got even dirtier. Their mouths were fighting for dominance, their tongues meshing together and massaging, licking around the inside of their cheeks, anywhere that was allowed access to Harry, she took. Louis was scratching her fingers lightly on Harry's hip, ironically delicate in comparison to their rough kissing. They were both losing breath until a noise was heard. Someone coughed behind them.

Startling them, they both pull away, panting. Harry slowly opens her eyes and they instantly land on Louis. She's breathing hard , her bottom lip obscenely red that makes Harry want to lick into her mouth again. Its quiet, save for their heavy breathing. She looks around at Liam and Niall who look like they just watched their first porno. Even the boys who Harry thought could not be quiet for one second are sitting there dumfounded. At the corner of Harry's eye, she sees Zayn laying on the floor leaning on her right elbow looking almost bored giving her current position. She looks around at everyone else, "That was hot," Her voice breaking the silence and causing them to all burst into laughter, but not before she meets her green eyes with Louis' glazed ones.

##

It's 3 in the morning when they finally decide to go to bed. Niall and Kyle are cuddling on the couch sharing a zebra-printed Snuggie, completely taking the entire space, which okay, they certainly hit it off. On another smaller couch lies Zayn who's already dozing off, but it's hard to tell since she's got those damn sunglasses on her face. Who sleeps with sunglasses on? Apparently Zayn Malik. Liam is crosslegged on the floor next to Harry, she looks kind of lost.

"Want to sleep with me?" Harry offers her.

"What?" Liam sputters, her eyes darting to Harry.

Harry sputters a laugh, "Oh God, come on Liam not like that. We're the only two left so." She shrugs and smiles prettily the way people like to seem extra convincing. Liam needs to be taken out of her shell. She was like a turtle.

Liam laughs too, realizing how silly she must've sounded, and nods as she bounds her poofy blanket around her shoulders to move to Harry's side on the floor.

Mostly all the boys had left Louis' after the mini food fight (Matthew started it, he threw a nacho at Harry to which Harry poured a half empty can of soda on his head. Before they knew it jalapenos were landing in Niall's eyes and Stan's face was sticky with cupcake icing. Zayn and Liam laughed together manically while Kyle was helping Niall rub the hotness from her eyes and Louis scolded all of them for not being careful. "It's carpeted floor! My mum will kill me!") So the only boys left were Ethan, Kyle, Matthew and Luke. They were all staying over since they planned on hanging the next day or rather, today, since it was past midnight after all. Louis was somewhere with Ethan, probably upstairs doing...something. Which didn't quite settle well with Harry in her stomach.

So it was just Liam, Harry, Matthew and Luke to be kept on the floor for the night. Harry was stuck between Liam and Matthew who she might add was snoring like a fucking cow. God. If Harry got any sleep tonight it would be a miracle.

#

When Harry wakes it's still dark out, which okay. She feels around for her phone which she placed above her head before she went to bed and catches the warm touch of the screen. She clicks her phone on, her eyes adjusting to the light at an agonizing pace. 3:41 am. Harry's been asleep for about 15 minutes.

Fuck.

To Harry's left Matthew starts to grumble, turning to his side to face Harry. He subconsciously brings his arms around her and hugs her tight. Which no. This is not something she can deal with right now when she can't even sleep to begin with.

Harry grabs the pillow from under her head and starts hitting Matthew's face with it. "Ow! What, hey! What the fuck is your problem!" He whisper shouts. His lids not even open. Boys are so dumb its ridiculous.

"You're coddling me in your sleep you fucking arsehole." Harry grumbles, ready to get up from the heat trapped in the blankets she's under.

"I thought girls liked being cuddled."

"I do. Just-" Not by you. "Just lift the blanket so I can get out yeah? Gonna get some water. My head hurts like hell." It's a lie. She feels fine.

Before he lifts the blanket his arm is flying toward Harry's forehead like some mother or something. If it were anyone but someone who introduced themselves by telling Harry to sit on their lap, she would be helplessly endeared. But it's not, and she's annoyed, tired, and hot. He releases his hand after a long time. "Ok." He grumbles sleepily turning from one side to the other. Harry gets up from under the blanket and sighs in content when she feels cold air hit her face and bare legs. She has pajama shorts with cupcakes on them on and a plain pink tanktop that is a bit tight on her stomach. She stands from her feet and leaves the others behind her walking to the kitchen a bit slowly, the alcohol from earlier has left her groggy, but not completely tired. She walks over to the cupboard (she's been in Louis' house enough to know where everything in the kitchen is. 10 bestfriend points earned.) and selects a cup with Princess Daisy's figure on it, no doubt one of Louis' sisters' (Cough Daisy's cough) cups. She opens the refrigerator and pours some Sprite into the cup, then closes the door to the refrigerator and hangs around by the counter thinking about Louis.

Kissing Louis was...great. It lead her to think about more, about Louis touching her hips, her thighs, her stomach, she thought about Louis' lips trailing her neck and down her throat...

A thump resonates from upstairs. Harry looks up subconsciously curious as to what Ethan and Louis might be up to. Harry climbs the stairs without a second thought. Harry wasn't an eavesdropper per say...she just liked knowing things. She liked knowing what people said when she wasn't around or when they thought she wasn't around. She liked knowing secrets, of course she kept them to herself, but she liked knowing. You could call it learning.

Harry walked without a sound 

toward Louis' room, the door was half closed but the light wasn't on. Which probably meant that the two were asleep which this secreting around was pointless then. Just as Harry is about to turn to seek the stairs and go down she hears Louis' voice. A small whisper, might have even been a breath of air. Harry lingers by the door waiting to hear somethin--

"You loved kissing her didn't you?" Ethans voice murmurs. He sounds like he's teasing Louis, but she can hardly tell since his voice sounds muffled by what is probably Louis' purple duvet. Then Harry zeroes in on what she just heard. They're talking about her.

"Ethan..." Louis whispers, whining.

"You looked so hot, too. Touching her like that." Ethan says voice louder. Harry's heartbeat was pounding through her chest. She was no doubt blushing from head to toe. She hadn't thought about what Ethan or the others thought of her kissing Louis like that, her fingers being threaded through her hair while they snogged their faces off. Louis' breathing could be heard, she was breathing hard.

"Bet you would do more to her wouldn't you?" Ethan says.

"Sure I would." Louis murmurs.

Harry's heart is dropping to her ass. The entire community of lesbians are on their feet and clapping in triumph of this news. Harry is smiling so hard it hurts.

"Wanna suck on my cock? I know you're getting wet." Ethan says, not even trying to be quiet anymore. And ew? Way to ruin the sexual mood dude. Harry does a whatthefuck? face as looks down and squeezes the plastic Daisy cup in her hand. She absentmindely scratches the back of her left calve with her socked feet, trying to keep balance, but of fucking course, leans to the side and drops all of her soda while doing so. The sound was obviously heard since there isn't a breath of air coming from the room.

Harry flings her arms around trying to find a way to look nonchalant, like she just got there, like she didn't hear a thing. Movement could be heard and the sound of feet walking toward the door was getting closer so Harry simply dropped to her knees.

The door opens and Harry looks up to see Louis standing there in a short fluffy pink robe. She probably had nothing on but underwear underneath...

"Oh- um. Hey. Sorry- I." Harry halfheartedly points down to the mess of sticky soda on the floor, she grabs the bottom end of her tank top and tries to clean it up but only end up with a very wet shirt. Louis' laughing, so that helps. Or hurts.

"Such a fucking clutz." Louis chuckles trying to be quiet. She walks across the hall to where the bathroom is and reaches for a towel and simply drops it in front of Harry's knees.

"Just leave it, Harry. I'll clean it later." She smiles softly. Louis is so nice.

"Okay." Harry gets up and stands. They stare at each other for a while.

Then Louis narrows her eyes at her, realizing something, "Hey, what are you doing up here?" Louis is so not nice. Harry thought she would have let it go. She has a frown on her face amused but curious.

"I was um. Looking for you." Harry says easily.

"Ok. Why?" Harry could tell Louis was getting a kick out of this. She loved seeing Harry get all awkward so she could tease her for it in front of everyone, but Harry didn't mind. She just didn't understand why Louis had to be such a little shit.

"You're being such a little shit." Harry muses. Louis laughs loudly her hand covering her open mouth but it does nothing to muffle her cackles, "Fine. You totally were eavesdropping weren't you?" Louis' eyes are leaking amusement.

Harry giggles and nods, her heartbeat increasingly getting faster. Louis leans in close, her mouth right next to Harry's ear and murmurs, "It's a good thing you're clumsy as fuck, because I was so not in the mood to suck a dick at 3 in the morning."

Harry laughs into Louis' shoulder, her forehead resting on the side of her neck for a second before pulling away, "Yeah." Harry is so glad Louis doesn't hold back when they talk, she just lets everything out, she's an open book. Also, Harry's mind is still processing the Information Louis' giving. So she's not that into penis to willingly give a blowjob at 3am? So she doesn't have a problem with Harry knowing she got all flustered from their kiss? She liked it? Harry internally squeals, she liked it.


End file.
